


When I find that fool who did that to you

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Rage, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Armin decides to let Jean know who actually killed Marco during a battle against Marley





	When I find that fool who did that to you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was born during a conversation between me and @irukacroft on Instagram (amazing Jean cosplayer)

The situation was more than crytical, the Marleyans were killing hundreds and hundreds of soldiers, Hange didn’t know which orders they have to give in order to prevent that, even Mikasa and Levi couldn’t keep at bay the flood of enemies and rage that was floating them away, the situation was desperate.  
What led the Marleyans to act so bravely and kept the Paradisers in fear was the vision of Reiner who, in his titan form, was crashing soldiers under his feet and fists, kicking them miles away and using their bodies as bullets for the rest of the Army.  
Maybe was this scene what led Armin to come out from his titan form, ignoring the desperate cries of Hange to go back, in order to find Jean. It wasn’t difficult, giving how loud he was screaming orders to his soldiers. At least one of them was thinking right, thought Armin, admiring Jean’s self control, sharp as ever.  
He took him from the elbow “Jean, we need to talk”  
“Now?!”  
“Yes, Jean. It’s important. It’s now or never and at this rate I’m afraid never is more possible”  
“Armin, can’t this wait?”  
“No, Jean”  
The resolution in Armin’s eyes convinced Jean to give Connie the control while he walked away with Armin, looking for something near privacy.  
“Tell me”  
Armin sighed heavily and locked eyes with Jean, determination mirroring fear. Armin wished he could say his eyes showed the first. “Jean, I know this since a long time, since I ate Bertholdt, but I thought that informing you was unnecessary, because you suffered so much for Marco’s death” at the mention of Marco, Jean touched his chest, where Armin knew he kept a little sack with some of his ashes into “and you took so long to start smiling again and be yourself again, but since today one of us might die, if not both, I need to tell you. Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt killed Mraco. He heard them talking about their titan ability and they took his 3dmg off and fed him to a titan, that’s why Annie had Marco’s straps. I’m sorry that you have to hear this from me, but I couldn’t keep it anymore”  
Jean wasn’t a usual person, he was special. He had the ability to remain calm and focused even in the worst of scenarios, he knew how and when reveal his true potential and when keep it at bay, and he was more than able to be frightning when he wanted to, but Armin wasn’t ready to any of the things that were happening before his eyes.  
Jean sat on a fallen tree, head between his head, but instead of tears and sobs, Armin heard him laughing.  
Jean had two laughs: the happy and light one which he reserved to Connie, Sasha, Mikasa and his mother; and a sharp, sarcastic, mean one he reserved Floch, Eren and Armin himself. But this time, it was scary. It was a nervous reaction at years and years of pain, sorrow, rage that didn’t know towards what find their exit, but now, they knew. They knew where they had to go.  
Moments later, Jean got up, and Armin saw fire in his eyes. Jean kissed his head and whispered him to tell his mother he loved her, because he was going to send Reiner to hell of drag him there with him.  
Armin gulped in fear and anticipation at Jean’s resolution, watching his confident, long steps leading him always nearer the batle area, apparently calm, to whoever wasn’t aware of what they had to look for. His shoulders might seem relaxed, but they were tensed and ready to snap, his hands looked like not being trembling, but they were ready to strangle the entire army, his muscled were all completely tense, accentuating the curves of his waist and legs. Armin never saw anything more terrible and beautiful.  
When Levi and Mikasa saw him approaching at the front line, they told him to go back to control the soldiers, but he didn’t hear them. The world was blurry, he only saw Reiner. Nothing but him. The soldiers weren’t even enemies anymore, they were obstacles. Now, a soldier who fights because he has to can be killed, can be scared, can be pushed back; but a man on a mission was unstoppable, so he took a deep breath, inhaling the coppery smell of blood, the stingy smell of dead bodies, preparing his body to dive into all of that. He exhaled, slowly, steading his mind and body and, when he opened his eyes, Levi took Mikasa’s arm and took her back from where Jean was, and when she asked him what was wrong, he screamed, to be heard over the sound of death “Not only Ackermans care about people, Mikasa. Not only we bond for life”, Mikasa didn’t really understand, but followed her Captain into the other soldiers, and then Paradis Army couldn’t believe at what happened. Jean lifted a foot to take a step, and in a second he snapped, using his gun in a hand and his sword in the other, faster than any of them ever saw anyone, and he wasn’t giving any sign to stop, he was keeping on going, slaying enemies in his wake.  
Marleyans didn’t know how to react, their orders were to fight, but the show they were assisting to was too terrifying for them to even move; the Paradis Army stood still and silent, the only screams that could be heard were from Mareyans and Jean Kirstein.  
Jean’s behaviour gave new energy to his comrades, who, screaming like an only man, dived right into battle, reducing Marleyans to a pile of corpses in just a few hours.  
The capable ones made a protective ring around Reiner, and when Jean and the others arrived around him, they couldn’t really touch him, until, looking in the monster’s eyes, Jean saw Marco’s face, heard his voice, felt his hands and his lips, and then he saw all of that crashed under the weight of the monstruosity in front of him.  
Tears of relief, rage and sorrow solked down his face and, with a blast of strength and desperation, Jean jumped on the soldiers around the Armoured Titan and managed to get on him, climbing him until he was right on his nape. He took away a scale with his bare hands and put his sword into the flesh, cutting off his nape, and, before Reiner could close himself up inside his skull as he did years before, he chopped his head off.  
When the head fell down, both Marleyans and Paradisers stood still, looking at the skull first, then at the body which was slowly turning into steam, then at Jean, who was discending the corpse, covered in his enemies’ blood, his own and Reiner’s steam.  
When he walked through them, the Marleyans opened up and threw their weapons at his feet, walking away some minutes later, and Jean collapsed, falling on his knees in the middles of his enemies’ and his comrades’ dead bodies, before letting Connie support his weight and helping him walk towards the high quarters where Hange stood, sorrounded by clapping hands and whistles.  
He brought a hand to his chest, smiling bitterly “I finally avanged you”  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Nobody, I…I must be so tired that I speak to myself…or to a part of me”  
Connie chuckled "You know you don't have to hide him from me. I got you, buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Instagram to request a fic or just say hi! @snk_writing_requests


End file.
